1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conveyor device is known from patent publication No. DE-B-1016633. The form and the radius of the curved surface of the conveyor device of this reference is not specified and is therefore random.
The object of the invention is to provide a conveyor device wherein the links undergo minimum friction, particularly in the guiding through a bend.
Another object according to the invention is to provide a conveyor device which, over its whole guiding and particularly in bends, allows of a parallel positioning of the support elements on the support surface. The link chains for this purpose are assembled from a number of links which are mutually coupled via pins. These pins generally extend transversely of the support surface, as shown inter alia in the patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,206. These link chains are not suitable however for spanning a height difference. A height difference has for instance to be spanned when a link chain is returned on the underside of the support surface to complete the circuit of the link chain.
These known link chains are moreover subject in the bend to an unbalanced moment of forces. The support elements hereby extend in bent or oblique manner relative to the support surface. This is a drawback since in general only horizontally extending support elements ensure an appropriate transport wherein the goods for transporting remain on the support elements. A further object of the invention is moreover to provide a conveyor device with a further decrease in the friction of the link chain in the bend.
This has the effect that a balanced couple of forces occurs in the bend, thus ensuring a horizontal surface for the support elements.
The friction occurring due to the tensile forces during movement of the link chain is moreover minimized, thus resulting in a longer lifespan of the links.
According to a first preferred embodiment of the invention, the rollers are arranged in the guidance. The flanks herein run over the rollers in a bend. In this embodiment the flanks can further be provided with a curved surface, the radius of which corresponds with the radius of the bend and wherein the flanks lie against each other in a bend such that they form one continuous curved surface. The links hereby run from the one roller onto another roller without jolting, whereby wear of the links is further reduced.
The invention will be further elucidated hereinbelow with reference to the annexed drawings.